


I'm Coming Down Down, Coming Down

by cashtonpoo



Series: Malum Songfics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Michael kinda says whatever, Minor Lashton, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Smut, Theyre literally mentioned once, Top Michael, and Calum just does it, side lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonpoo/pseuds/cashtonpoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks of getting high and getting off with Michael. So far Calum has had a few amazing drugs, drugs that made him feel in colors, drugs that tasted like candy, made Michael taste like candy.</p><p>Or, Michael and Calum get into a fight and Michael is kinda kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Down Down, Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on uploading this before school but my laptop crashed which killed my soul so yeah. Also, I'm not a smut writer so don't hate me if it sucks. And its 5 in the morning so yeah, unedited af,

Calum thought Michael looked like a God. Well not exactly a God because they'd just sinned a lot, but he thought he looked godly. His hair was disheveled and he was panting as his orgasm rolled through his body from his fingers to his toes, Calum felt Michael's shudders from where their bodies were joined, and Calum thought he was beautiful.

_I think I found God, I found him in a lover_

_When his hair falls in his face and his hands so cold they shake_

They've been messing around for two weeks. Two weeks of getting high and getting off with Michael. So far Calum has had a few amazing drugs, drugs that made him feel in colors, drugs that tasted like candy, made Michael taste like candy.

_I found the devil, I found him in a lover_

_With his lips like tangerines, and his color-coded speak_

"Cal, Michael called. Calm hadn't even noticed that he was zoned out until Michael called out to him.

"Yeah," he asked. Taken aback by their surroundings. When did we leave Michael's bed? Why were we in his car? Where the fuck are we going? Calum though.

"What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours? Did you hear anything I said?" Michael asked, lightly chuckling when Calum shook his head no. "I said are you sure you want to do shrooms? If you get drug tested within the next two weeks that scan is going to light up like a Christmas tree and you'll be busted."

"I think I'll take my chances Michael," Calum said. "Where are we going?"

"Do you really not remember? Where is your head? We're going to a hotel because Ash and Luke are trying to do some romantic shit which means they're gonna do coke and fuck on every surface, which is why I locked up my room and booked us a room for tonight." Now that he says it, it's registering in Calum's brain. Luke had gushed to him forever about how romantic tonight is supposed to be. "Oh yeah," he responded dumbly.

"We don't have to do this you know. We can just hang out and watch a movie. I could quiz you for that final you have coming up, I know I'm the reason you've been missing class and it'd really suck if you got kicked out. It's ok if you want to do something else," Michael said, turning to Calum and gripping his hand as he reached a red light.

"Michael, I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm sure about this, I'm just scared of having a bad trip," Calum admitted.

"Don't be scared," Michael snapped. "If you're scared it'll happen. Just stay calm."

"Can we fuck before then?"

"That's my boy."

The first thing they did when they got into the room was close all the windows and curtains. Michael made sure he booked them a room that allowed for smoking which made sense since they would probably be smoking a bit of weed. After they’d shut out the world, Michael began rolling joints. Calum, fascinated with the action, asked Michael to teach him how, to which Michael complied. This was the stoner version of teaching someone to play pool or mini golf. They rolled three joints, which they promptly smoked before Michael pushed the younger boy onto his back on the bed, crawling on top of him. His arms were braced on either side of Calum’s body, his head dipping down to connect their lips briefly before moving down to his neck. Slowly but surely, clothing was removed until their bodies were skin to skin. Calum was writing and wiggling beneath the older boy, trying to find some contact or friction to help him find his release, and in the process messing up the nicely made bed

_Now we’re lost somewhere in outer space, in a hotel room where demons play_

_They run around beneath our feet, we roll around between these sheets_

Calum was soon calling out the names of every religious figure, begging Michael to do something, to relieve him of this need, this want to be touched. He was reduced to whimpers, giving up his dignity in exchange for something, anything.

_I’ve got a lover, a love like religion_

_I’m such a fool for sacrifice_

Twenty minutes later, both boys were riding out their orgasms, as close as they could possibly be, their bodies colliding and connected. They panted as the aftershocks of their highs ran through their bodies and eventually subsided.

_I’m coming down, down_

_Coming down_

Michael rolled off of Calum, pulling off the used condom and knotting it before throwing it into the bin. He went over to his book-bag and dug until he found what he was looking for, which was a small dark blue Swarovski velvet bag, they type they give you when you buy expensive things. Calum then began to wonder if Michael owned any expensive, flashy jewelry, if he would ever buy him flashy jewelry, but the boy quickly pushed that thought out of his head, knowing that he was nothing more than sex to Michael, which hurt but he had to deal with it.

The orange haired boy reached into the small bag, pulling out a tan-ish white root like item with a pillow-y round bit at the top. Calum immediately recognized the item that he’d seen Michael sell to kids no older than sixteen and college seniors alike. It was immoral of him but Michael’s part time job wouldn’t pay his bills so Calum assumes everyone’s money was good money in the drug business. Michael pulled out a second mushroom and approached the bed, sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed.

He handed Calum an escape and held his up in a cheers motion, “here we go.”

 

It’s the middle of the afternoon the following day. Calum is outside near the shabby hotel pool, chain smoking his third cigarette. Calum didn’t use to smoke, he despised the habit, actually thought it was disgusting, until Michael. Everything changed when Michael found his way back into Calum’s life, not the Michael he knew when they were just dumb kids, the new Michael was definitely not a kid anymore and he sure made Calum feel like one. Calum had given Michael everything, let him take his pieces and milestone moments in his life. His virginity, which Calum knew didn’t go both ways, his first cigarette, again he knew it wasn’t vice versa, and his first time with any drugs, which obviously wasn’t vice versa as well.

“You’ve been smoking a lot lately,” a voice, his voice, said.

“Well if God wont forgive me for all the gay sex I’ve been having and all the drugs I’ve done, I think he’ll overlook smoking a few cigarettes,” Calum replied, his eyes never leaving his stony reflection on the pool’s surface.

_I’ve got a lover and I’m unforgiven_

_I’m such a fool to pay this price_

_I’m coming down, down_

_Coming down_

On the drive back to Michael’s house, Calum drives, as always Michael made this decision. Michael opts for rolling an assortment of blunts, joints, and spliffs and fitting them into a cigarette box in the passenger seat. As Michael does this Calum thinks for most of the ride before blurting out, “let me sell drugs for you. Or with you, whatever. It would just make so much sense.”

“No,” is Michael’s immediate answer, without even looking up from what seems to be the final joint, which he opts for lighting and smoking in the car, cracking the windows to let the smoke out. “Don’t take it personal babe. It’s a dangerous job, plus I’d rather only see you sweaty running down the football pitch or under me whimpering, not somewhere doing drop offs and deliveries.”

“Is that all I am to you? A sex object? I’m only here to be fucked and ogled at?” Calum spatr out like venom to match the anger he felt inside.

“What do you want me to say Calum? Do you want me to lie and say that ‘of course you’re more than that. I love you and one day we can get married’ and all that other bullshit? Or do you want the truth, the fucking gospel truth that you and I both know?” Michael asked calmly. “We’re not going to fall in love. We’re not even a couple Calum, get that through your fucking head, we’re never going to be that.”

Calum gripped he steering wheel tighter and set his jaw. He knew Michael’s words had truth behind them but it still hurt to heart them.

_I found a martyr_

_He told me that I’d never_

Though Calum was upset, he still went into Michael and Ashton’s apartment, trailing behind the orange haired lad like a puppy or a small child. They made a beeline for Michael’s room. Once they got there Calum immediately pulled off his jeans and singlet before sliding into Michael’s bed and curling up beneath the covers.

“Don’t be mad babe, but I have to go work in a few minutes, I have time to do something though,” Michael said, peeling back the sheets then trailing his hand up Calum’s thigh.

“’could go with you,” Calum pouted before losing his train of thought when Michael’s hand came up to palm his semi hard cock through his briefs, and his breath raised goosebumps on his neck.

“You’ll never be a drug dealer because only good boys get what you’re about to get,” Michael said before pulling down his underwear and engulfing it into his mouth. His green eyes darting up to meet the younger man’s dark ones, pupils blown full of lust.

_With his educated eyes_

_And his head between my thighs_

After bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the Calum’s length, Michael relaxed his jaw, his hand bringing Calum’s to tangle in his hair, giving him the go ahead to fuck his face, which Calum didn’t hesitate in doing. He jerked his hips up until his pelvis was flush against Michael’s chin, writhing in the bedsheets as he did.

Now we’re lost somewhere in outer space, in a hotel room where demons play

They run around beneath our feet, we roll around beneath these sheets

When the whines coming from the boy without a mouth full of cock got louder and higher pitched Michael pulled himself off of his dick with a wet, inappropriate sound. “Do you want to sell drugs baby?” Michael asks, his voice rasping, sounding exactly as it should for someone who just deep throated the way he did. Calum nodded, barely processing what he’d asked since he was so close to his release.

Michael chuckled and reached into the dresser, and Calum moaned at that because he already knew what Michael had gotten out. His convictions were confirmed when he heard a cap snap open, some of the liquid squirt onto Michael’s fingers, and snap back shut.

It wasn’t long before Michael was three fingers deep to the knuckles, making Calum whine and squirm under him. Again, right when Calum was one push away from his release, Michael stopped, and Calum groaned, “I have to go, you can finish yourself off yeah?”

“Michaelllll,” Calum groaned, “you can’t just leave me like this. You just have to fuck me, this is rude, you started, now you have to finish. You can’t just blow me and open me up and not fuck me”

“Drug dealers don’t get fucked sweetheart,” Michael said with a sinister smile. He reveled in Calum’s squirming for a few more seconds before his hand was on Calum’s dick, which isn’t what he wanted but it was definitely better than nothing. His hand was moving so fast that within a minute Calum was cumming and calling out Michael’s name like he was an actual savior. Along with the words, “I love you, I fucking love you.”

Michael’s only response was to release his dick which he was still stroking through his release, and go into the adjoined bathroom to wash his hands before mumbling a quick, “be back later,” over his shoulder.

_I found a savior, I don’t think he remembers_

_‘Cause he’s off to pay his crimes, and he’s got no time for mine_

That night Calum showered and changed into a pair of Michael’s boxers and one of his bigger tee shirts, before curling into his bed, hoping his misspoken words wont fuck everything up when he wakes up in the morning

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_

_Every single time make a compromise_

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_

_But..._

_It's coming down down, coming down_

_He's coming down down, coming down_

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make the first part of this just a one thing, then I decided on making it three parts and I came up with two different directions for the storyline to go but then I was like por que no los dos, so now there will be five parts, but school is killing me so slow updates will ensue.


End file.
